Hoists are frequently used to lift or lower loads with ropes or chains. For example, they are used to move large displays such as LCD displays and video projection screens that are frequently used to display video or lighting effects as part of productions for the entertainment industry, including their use in concerts, sports events, shows, and video productions, as well as in other industries such as advertising. Various technologies now allow displaying bright lights or images, at a fast rate or on a large scale, including plasma displays, LCD displays, LED displays, and displays using front/rear projection as well as spotlights, laser effects, and many other forms of stage lighting. While today's display screens are frequently used to display motion, the display screens themselves are typically fixed in place. Users of such display screens may therefore look for novel ways to make them more attractive to viewers, including moving the displays themselves. Similar limitations to a load's movement also exist across many other industries.